Hero (Charlie and Silena oneshot)
by Schist happens
Summary: With the impending titan war, the tension is high at Camp Half-Blood. Charlie and Silena are sitting on the dock by the lake, when their small conversation becomes a debate at the mention of heroic deaths. How ironic.


**A/N:**

**First post ahhhhhh! I'm glad I finally got to submitting, even though it's a small oneshot… .-. **

**So this is a quick scene I couldn't get out of my head about Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard sitting on the edge of the dock having some… interesting conversation. Silena might seem all emotional and different from her normal character, yes, but I just wanted to try writing about her from a different angle, with her feelings a little more exposed. In the books you can tell that she's different from other Aphrodite kids and determined to prove herself as a hero, and I admire that sooooo yep ^_^**

**Silena x Charlie is just so perfect ughhh**

**Classic Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own these characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Hero

Charles smiled. This was what he loved about being with Silena. They could sit together, alone, at the edge of the dock, and without saying a word, know that they're comfortable there. Like his siblings had teased, he really was much happier since they started going out.

Suddenly her voice, quiet and tentative, cut into the peaceful silence.

"Charlie?" he turned away from the lake and looked over at her.

"Yeah?" Her eyes had been staring into the water, following the ripples and waves created by their feet, but they turned to focus on him.

"Do you ever think about death?" she said the word death carefully, aware of its weight among half-bloods. Her eyes, a gorgeous blue that reminded him of clear skies, were always light and carefree and set off a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. But right then they looked fearful, and they peered into his mind and dug the answer right out of him.

"I think about it all the time," he admitted. She gave a slight nod and her gaze shifted back to the lake, taking in the view before speaking again.

"Do you ever think you'll die young like other demigods?" _yes,_ he thought, but he didn't want to make her any more afraid. When he didn't say anything, she turned to him once more and asked, "Do you think that one of us will die like that?"

Charles thought about that so much. And with the impending titan war, he was almost completely sure that at least one of them wouldn't survive. Silena was a natural leader, a fighter, and, even with Aphrodite as a parent, an amazing warrior. Unlike any other Aphrodite children, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and would put the safety of the entire camp before hers. He was so sure that she would die for who she loved that it hurt his heart. So the only thing he could tell her was how he honestly felt.

"I would die protecting you." that wasn't the answer she wanted.

"But I don't _need _protection!" her face contorted with frustration and she hauled herself up off the edge, walking to the other side of the dock with her back to him. "I don't need anyone fighting for me, I'm my own hero." _I know_, his mind screamed. He stood on the dock and reached his hand out to her.

"I understand," he said softly, but she moved away.

"No, I need you to hear me, I need someone to hear me," she said. "I don't want anyone acting like my fucking bodyguard." Silena never swore. Her hand ran through her long black hair as she tried to translate her thoughts to words just right. She took a shaky breath.

"I am strong, and I will show everyone at this camp how much of a hero this daughter of Aphrodite really-"

"Hey," he interrupted, this time more forcefully, and grabbing her arm. "_Silena_." Charles spun her around to face him and brought her close. She was forced to look into his eyes, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. He was going to say this to her at least once, he just had to.

"Silena Beauregard, you are the most heroic person that I've ever met." She stopped talking, and for a moment, he thought he saw tears welling up in her eyes. But he would never know because that moment passed when her lips pulled up into a huge grin, she grabbed him by his shirt, and pressed her lips against his.


End file.
